The Fire Series Book 1: Fire of Passion
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Babette is content with her life at the castle of Prince Adam. She lacks one thing, however…love. When a handsome new servant arrives, he's everything she hates. Annoying. Immature. Carefree. But, he is also not terribly taken on her, either, for she appears slightly too melodramatic and reclusive. They say love works in strange ways…but will that be true for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another Lumiere & Babette series for you all! This book is the first in the series. **

**Before we start, I would like to thank the lovely, wonderful CarolNJoy for being my beta reader, as well as my friend. Love ya girl! **

**Please enjoy! **

…

_Chapter 1: _

**_An Eternal Imprisonment _**

The chipper maid assisting her, Amelia, continued to speak in a low, hushed tone of gossip, while Babette resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The woman was positively insufferable. She was self-centred, easily jealous, and hated having to lift a finger.

Amelia, noticing that the other maid's attention had been drawn away, snapped, flipping her long blonde hair. "Babette! Were you_ listening_!?"

She looked at her, "Oui" she answered, her voice dripping with spitefulness. (thoughts) _Honestly. She expects everyone to pay attention to her every word (end thoughts). _

The older maid, catching her attitude, sneered, her large dark eyes narrowing. "You should really be nice to me. After all," she placed a hand on her chest, "I_ am _the head maid." Her manners changed once again, back to the low tone of gossip. "So, do you want me to keep going?"

_Not even remotely_. Babette sighed, waving a hand dismissively, "Oui, why not" she answered nonchalantly.

Amelia smiled, eyes brightening, and continued, "Alright. So, like I said, they got caught in one of the carriages in the stables…"

But she had stopped listening. She had no interest in gossip. All of a sudden, half-listening, Babette caught a name…Angelique. _That_ sparked her attention. She inquired, glancing at the petite woman, "What were you saying about Angelique?"

Amelia sighed, "I was saying that she and Fife were _caught_ in the stables last night" she explained.

The young woman nodded, saying nothing more. She stood, excusing herself, and continued her duties. Angelique was one of her only friends in the god-forsaken castle she was forced to work. Prince Adam's castle. It was as though she was in an eternal imprisonment there.

The maid shuddered at the sheer thought of her employer. The young prince had a vanity that threatened to rival Amelia's, and the fact that he had been spoilt for all his life, did not help his attitude. It had only been a few months since his eleventh birthday, which meant he was still young.

Babette absentmindedly glided her feather-duster over the staircase railings, while she reflected. Anger burned in her eyes as her thoughts drifted to the head maid. Amelia had been given the duty, when she did not even deserve it. Babette clenched her hand around her duster so tightly that the knuckles went white. _I have been at this castle since the Master was three, and I was only eighteen at the time! I deserve that duty. The only reason she received it was because she is the oldest maid. _

She sighed. It had truly been sixteen years since she had felt free. Her Master seemed to make sure of it. He seemed to delight in her discomfort. It made her sick.

As if on cue, Adam's unmistakable snappy voice came from behind her. "Keep working, wrench!"

Babette bit back a reply. She knew better then to answer curtly to the prince. The maid turned to him and curtsied low, not meeting his eyes. The proper greeting. She had done it countless times, and it was automatic.

Although she could not see him, she felt his eyes on her. She knew the young prince found her attractive. _But then again, unfortunately, most men do_. Babette was not one to simply continue averting his eyes and take his obvious unwanted ogling.

Instead, she did what no one else dared. She locked eyes with the young prince, her own gaze calm, but heated. She bit out, "With all due respect, Master, I would appreciate it if you did not leer at me so openly."

Adam hesitated, clearly taken aback. He had not had anyone, certainly not a servant, speak to _him_ so disrespectfully! He balled his hands into tight fists, "You miserable little harlot! How _dare_ you speak to me like that!" he roared.

Babette did not even flinch. She crossed her arms, "I do not wish to be looked at in such a way" she countered. This earned a few gasps from nearby servants.

Unfortunately, her attitude also caused her to receive a sudden sharp sting on her cheek. She touched the railing to support herself, bringing a hand to her slapped right cheek. The maid glowered at the young prince, but said nothing. It was a sad reality that he, apparently, had the right to strike his servants.

Adam snorted, "That should teach you not to speak to me in such a manner" he sneered. Without another word, he continued on his way, deliberately shoving her as he passed.

Babette sighed, and continued her work. It still amazed her how an eleven year old boy could be such a beast. _A beast that is among the most powerful people in France, unfortunately_. She prayed that the prince would learn from his bad attitude, for it would make everyone's life so much more bearable. _Maybe even pleasant_.

All of a sudden, the voice of Amelia, came from behind her. "Babette!" she called in a sing-song voice. The maid clenched her fists.

The older maid came to a stop in front of her. Eyes bright, she said, "I saw you stand up to the Master. None of us would ever do that!"

_The only reason you are happy about this is because it gives you another piece of gossip_. The woman in front of her crossed her arms, "He simply needs to learn not to look at a woman like that. There are too many men in this world who do that as it is" she replied.

Amelia rolled her eyes. _Honestly, just because she's had a few bad experiences, she judges all men in the same way. _

Babette, seeing her response, felt anger inside her. She snapped, "I would appreciate it if you did not roll your eyes at my accusations. The men I have been with were filthy, disgusting wolves who wanted nothing more than my body. To men, women like me are just new toys that they will take care of for a while, and then get rid of once they become board."

The older woman stayed silent for a moment, and then shook her head. "Well, I suppose this is a better time than any to tell you that the new maitre'd arrives tomorrow morning" she responded. Not saying anything else, she walked towards her chambers.

Babette watched her go, but he mind was on the maitre'd. She had heard that he would be arriving soon, but she had not expect it to be so soon. It had only been a few weeks since the old maitre'd, Charles, had left.

The young woman took in a deep breath. This new maitre'd, she decided, would be nothing but a fellow servant. Nothing more. Nothing less.

…

**IMORTANT: I really badly need feedback ASAP on this story, so that I may make it better. I have tried to correct the horrible mistake I unintentionally made in "The Roaring Flame" about Babette's character, and have tried to fix it here. However, I fear that I have tried too hard. Please give me feedback!**

**Bye for now, **

**-Babetteisawesome :) **

**P.S: I have written every chapter of this first book, so there won't be too many delays. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: _

**_First Impressions_**

A few of the maid's clustered by the window next to the door the next morning, intently waiting for the carriage to arrive. Each was bubbling with excitement, and whispered excitedly to each other in rapid French.

Babette, meanwhile simply sighed. _Honestly, I swear that they are more focused on men, than they are on their work_. The maid, although she was not doing her duties, did not join the group at the window, either. She chose not to show her look of slight disgust at their excitement about the new maitre'd. _The worst of it, is that they are only this excited because it is a man. Unbelievable. _

Getting a man. That was all women seemed to care about. Not her, oh no. This, she knew, was one of the reasons she did not get along with most of the other maids. All they cared about was looking pretty for men. They did not even think about the consequences of what they might be doing.

Not that she wanted to be anything like the other maids. They became engrossed in the slightest bit of 'scandalous' gossip.

All of a sudden, she heard the voice of Colette, one of the maids. "Why does Babette refuse to join us?" she whispered to someone.

She recognised the person who replied, as Amelia. She answered in the same tone, "You know what she's like. Completely indifferent with everything."

Then, someone else added, sounding horrified, "_And_, she does not even care in the slightest about receiving a man's attention!"

Babette responded, raising her eyebrows, "I _can_ hear every word you are saying, Emilie." Although, she knew that no one really cared because, as far as they were concerned, they were speaking the truth.

However, a large portion of it was not the truth. _I am not indifferent with everything. I am just careful when it comes to men. _

All of a sudden, she heard the unmistakable voice of Amelia. She said, clearly making sure Babette could hear her. "I can't even remember the last time I saw her _flirt_ with anyone."

The younger maid growled under her breath, balling her fists in frustration. She was more than perfectly capable of being flirtatious and flaunting her body, (appropriately, unlike Amelia), but simply did not have the desire to do so.

All of a sudden, Colette squealed, "He's here!"

Babette sighed and placed one dainty hand on her head. _Mon Dieu. _She took a deep breath, and decided it would be best if she made herself scarce.

Lumiere, as soon as he entered the castle, could not help but notice the collection of maids that were trying their best not to stare at him. He rolled his eyes. The Frenchman, although he did not have the sharp features of muscularity of 'handsome' men, was considered very attractive. He flashed a charming grin to one of the maids, and bowed gallantly. She looked like she would swoon.

The young man, as he made his way towards his chambers, was interrupted. He heard a familiar male voice behind him, "Oh… it's _you_."

He chuckled, and turned around, knowing who it was. He smiled, and embraced him instantly. "Cogsworth! Are you not happy to see me?" he asked teasingly.

The Englishman rolled his eyes, "Hardly" he answered, pushing the younger man away. Then, he continued, "Someone really should have warned me that _you_ would be visiting."

Lumiere raised an eyebrow, "Visiting? I am not simply visiting, mon ami cher" he responded.

His friend's face paled. "Oh no. You…you're our new maitre'd" he said, although it sounded more like a question. A simple grin from the Frenchman, told him he was right. _Oh dear lord. This can't end well at all. _

The Frenchman chuckled, seeing his expression. "Now, if it is alright with you, Cogsworth, I shall go and make myself at home" he said.

After finding his chamber and unpacking his small suitcase, he sighed. It had been many years since he had been at the castle last. Taking a deep breath, he exited the chamber, "Perhaps a little walk around the castle will sooth me" he muttered.

Once he came to the library, the young man smirked, seeing the door slightly ajar. He did not bother to knock, but instead walked in to the gigantic, sunlit library. All of a sudden, his eyes fell on the only other person in the room. He resisted a gasp at the sight of her.

She was dusting one of the shelves, one hand on a curved hip. She was _gorgeous_. Short dark hair, soft curves, large brown eyes, her body curvy and feminine, dainty hands, a small waist, and pouty pinkish lips. _Mon Dieu, who is this beauty? _Lumiere smiled, and walked over to her, "Bonjour mademoiselle" he greeted.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, and gave him a confused look. "Who are you?" she asked.

He resisted a further grin. She had an absolutely beautiful accent. The Frenchman bowed gallantly, "Lumiere, the new maitre'd," he introduced. He looked down at her, and took her free hand in his. He murmured against the soft skin, "To whom do I owe this pleasure, cheri?"

Babette said nothing in return, but instead slid her hand out of his grasp. She turned her back to him, continuing her work. _Is his really going to make his intentions that obvious?! _The maid could see the over-confident look in his eyes. He was used to flirting with women, perhaps so used to it that he thought she would fall at his feet. She scoffed. _Well, then he is sadly mistaken. _

Lumiere raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. He said softly, "Pardonnez moi mademoiselle, but I do not believe I received your name."

The young woman answered matter-of-factly, "That is because I did not give it."

"Well, I would very much appreciate it if you did" responded the Frenchman. Silence followed, and Lumiere raised his hands, "All I want is to simply know your name" he said.

She sighed heavily. Clearly, he would not leave her alone until she gave her name. The maid said, not turning around, "Babette, monsieur. My name is Babette."

Lumiere grinned, "See? That was not too difficult at all" he teased playfully. After she glared at him over her shoulder, the Frenchman continued, "It is a lovely name. Very pretty indeed. You are a…new face to me, Babette, and I must admit that the fact does not upset me in the least."

The maid groaned, "Leave me be, monsieur. I shall not succumb to your wishes" she hissed. He was, she realised, exactly as she had thought. _He is an overconfident charmer who believes I will swoon at his pretty words._

The quiet that followed, was disturbed by the Frenchman. He ran a hand through his long auburn hair, which was bound neatly in a small ponytail. "Mon Dieu, it has been years since I have seen this castle! It has changed so much!" he exclaimed. _That should receive her attention nicely. _

Babette turned to him fully, "Pardon moi, monsieur? You have been here before?" she questioned.

He grinned, having finally captured the lady's attention. The maitre'd nodded, launching into the tale. "Oui, mademoiselle Babette. I was born in this castle, and my father was the maitre'd. I took his place when I was sixteen. I worked here that year, but then the Queen fell ill, just after the Master had been born. The King accused me of poisoning her, which I certainly did not do, but he would not believe me. So, I was dismissed" he explained.

The young woman nodded, before returning to her work. With a fierce desire for solitude, Babette wondered, _How am I going to get him to no longer intrude? I do not want him thinking he may continue his agenda on me whenever he has the fancy. _As if this was a prayer answered, a brilliant idea made her smirk. She questioned snappily, "I assume you tell that same tale to many women, oui?"

Finding this a strange response, Lumiere raised an eyebrow and replied, "Pardon?"

_Oh, this is going to be fun_. She whirled around to him, "Oh surely you tell such a story to all the pretty women you meet, just so you can impress them" she snarled somewhat manically.

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Mademoiselle, I can assure you that I do no such thing," he replied calmly.

Feeling her neurotic act was beginning to work, the maid continued it by scoffing, "Liar."

The maitre'd, having heard, objected, "I do not lie, mademoiselle. Being in such a compulsive state of mind, I imagine you must have been referring to yourself."

Babette did not need to pretend when she gasped. How would he know she was lying? With real anger, she cried, "How dare you!" She pointed with a firm hand to the door. "Leave monsieur, right now," she spat with menace.

Lumiere nodded, keeping a reasonable composure that only made Babette clench her teeth. "Bein. I could not think of a better idea myself," he sneered. The Frenchman walked out the library door, closing it behind him.

Once outside, he sighed and placed a hand on his head. _She may be beautiful and even intelligent, but that pride of hers will be an obstacle. _Still, there was something about her that captivated him. He, of course, did not fall for her little act, but he knew she was just trying to make him stay away. She would not fall for his advances, unlike every other young woman he had encountered in the castle. The fact, as irritating as it was, certainly did intrigue him.

…

**Once again guys, feedback is appreciated! **

**I hope to see you soon,**

**- Babetteisawesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter everyone. Please remember to review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**This chapter was really fun to write…and it's pretty important to the story ;) **

…

_Chapter 3: _

**_Flames Ignited _**

Babette ran her duster atop the study mantel, listening to the other maid's that surrounded her. She was grateful for the help, but whished that they would actually assist her, instead of simply dusting for a few minutes, and then stop and talk to each other for a much longer time.

Amelia walked over to her, an obviously faked smile on her face. "Babette! Did you hear about the new maitre'd? He's quite handsome, you know" she said.

The maid resisted the urge to wince. It was not a topic that she practically wanted to discuss. Still, to be polite, she listened as the older maid continued. "So, have you formally met him? _I_ have. He's so charming."

The young woman sighed heavily, "Of _course_ he is" she muttered dryly.

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "What is the matter? Are you jealous?" she questioned, slyness in her tone and a smile on her lips.

Babette whirled around to her, absolutely offended, "Jealous?! Why would I be jealous of you? You have simply had the displeasure of meeting such an immature, proud, cad!" she spat.

The older maid shook her head, "Monsieur Lumiere is not as you say!" she objected. She continued, her eyes dreamy, "He's _such_ a gentleman, and _certainly_ knows how to flatter a lady."

The young woman, growing tired of being subjected to Amelia's glorification of the maitre'd, continued out of the study. She scoffed, _Amelia does not know anything. She does not know what men such as Lumiere are actually like. _

As she walked back down the halls, Babette heard the voice of Cogsworth. He yelled from a short distance away, clearly enraged, "You…you pompous little know it all! When I give you orders, I expect them done! _I_ don't care if you _did_ only just arrive today!"

The unmistakable voice of Lumiere followed. "Well, you overgrown pocket watch, I _was_ on my way to doing as you asked!" he retorted.

The Head of Household scoffed, "Of course you were" he answered doubtfully.

Babette rounded the corner, and saw Cogsworth and Lumiere arguing. She stepped forward, "Both of you! Just _stop_ it! You are acting like children!" she said heatedly.

Cogsworth nodded, than spat to the man in front of him, "You heard the lady! Even she thinks you're immature! Now, _do as I asked_!"

The taller man rolled his eyes, "Very well, very well" he answered.

The Head of Household huffed, and then walked off, muttering to himself about how unruly his friend could be.

Lumiere raised an eyebrow at Babette, "So, you believe I am childish?" he asked.

"Extremely" she replied.

"Well, I happen to think that of you as well, mademoiselle" answered the Frenchman coldly.

The chambermaid retorted, insulted, "You, monsieur, are not only a cad, but you are just plain rude!"

The maitre'd responded, "I only say what I can see." He continued, "It is also clear that you need a few more lessons in the art of acting."

"Pardon moi?" asked Babette. Her heart sped up. _He saw straight through me earlier. _

Lumiere rolled his eyes, "Do you truly think that, even for a second, I fell for your little performance earlier?" he asked straightforwardly.

Before the maid could reply, Cogsworth returned. He announced, "The Master has a new job for you, Lumiere. He wishes for you to be in charge of lighting the candles, for the next few months."

The maitre'd ran a hand through his hair, "The candles? Mon Dieu, I hated having to do that" he complained.

Babette stayed silent. The job of lighting the candles, although it sounded simple enough, was demanding.

Every morning, the candle lighter must have woken before dawn, and light the candles in the halls, so that no one would be stumbling around in the dark in the early morning. Then, he or she had to open up as many curtains as possible. When the servants retired the bed, the candle lighter had to stay up until everyone had gone to bed, and then put out every single candle. The next morning, the process would start all over again.

The poor soul who received the duty got very little sleep.

The maid turned her gaze to Lumiere, and could not help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. Cogsworth's voice, however, directed her attention back to the Head of Household.

He continued, "Not to worry. The Master has said that you may have someone working with you this time. However, he has specified who it will be," he took a deep breath and finished almost reluctantly, "It will be you, Babette."

She stammered, suddenly nervous, "I b-beg your pardon?"

Cogsworth replied, "It is the Master's orders. You have been here for quite some time, and have seen others do it. Therefore, if he does not do it correctly, you may correct him. I don't really care if you two don't get along, but _please_, at least _attempt_ to work together" he practically pleaded. Without another word, he walked away.

Lumiere muttered under his breath, "He forgets that that was, at one point, my duty alongside being the maitre'd." He turned to the maid, looking as displeased as she did. "You arise before dawn tomorrow" he instructed, being completely professional. _Oh mon Dieu, as if this was not bad enough, now I must work with _her. 

The young woman, meanwhile, had similar feelings. She sighed. _This is going to be the longest month of my life. _

…

**Don't give up Babs, it might not be as bad as you think. **

**Well, I hope everyone liked the chapter. I tried to do Cogsworth's personality as correct as possible, although I find that writing for him is rather hard. I do, however, pray that people like this book so far. I am getting a little worried since this series has a lot of pressure on it, because of the mistake I made in my last Lumiere & Babette book. Please review to tell me what you think! I would especially like to hear something from CarolNJoy, since she hasn't contacted me for quite a while. If you're reading this: I do, however, understand how stressful college is for you. **

**I'll see you soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: I'm going to post the next chapter either tomorrow or maybe later today, or the next day, I don't know yet. Anyway, I'll post it soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank my old friend Nimara for the review! Thank you for your support, my dear, and I'm so glad you love my stories. **

**Here is the next chapter, as promised. **

…..

_Chapter 4: _

**_Bothersome _**

Babette walked down the hall, her pathway dark because of her early rising. The maid noticed, to her slight confusion, that the candles lining the hall walls were already lit. _Lumiere must have already lit those so that I knew where to go. _

The young woman, as she came to the grand ballroom, saw the tall man lighting one of the many candles. To her dismay, she saw that there were dozens of candles, each needing to be lit. Babette sighed, "Where do I begin?" she muttered to herself.

Lumiere replied, not turning around, "Anywhere, mademoiselle. Preferably away from me."

The chambermaid, having detected the slight coldness in his tone, placed her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes, "Do you have some kind of problem with me?" she snapped.

The Frenchman lit a match and responded, glancing at her, "Oui. But, then again, you do not seem to fancy me in the slightest, so I believe things will work nicely."

Babette retorted curtly, "Of _course_ I have a problem with you! You are irritating, immature, and far too confident in your ways with women."

Lumiere turned to her fully, "Ways?" he repeated curiously, raising an eyebrow.

The maid nodded, and then walked over to a set of candles. She inquired, glancing over her shoulder at the man assisting her, "Do you have the snuffer?" He nodded, and passed it to her. Carefully, she proceeded, lighting each candle delicately.

Silence fell between them for a long period, until Lumiere asked, attempting to ease some of the tension, "Mademoiselle….why are you here at the castle? What made you come to work here?"

She sighed, remaining silent and continued lighting the candles. The smell of slightly burnt wood and wax surrounded her senses. Babette asked, attempting to avoid the Frenchman's earlier question, "How are you able to do this so easily? From your statement yesterday, it is clear to me that you have done this before, but how can you possibly do it all on your own?"

"After a while, this duty, like others, becomes almost automatic. It does not bother me, because it is nothing new to me, and I am used to this bothersome task" he replied.

The chambermaid nodded, and continued her work. She and Lumiere moved along, lighting each set of candles, until they Juliette was forced to move to the one directly beside his.

He glanced at her briefly, "I told you, mademoiselle, that I did not wish to have you near me" he said.

She scoffed, "That must be a first" she replied dryly.

Lumiere questioned, "Pardonnez moi?"

Babette glowered at him, "You, monsieur, clearly enjoy the company of a pretty young woman. In fact, it would not be a surprise to me if you lavished in the company of many at the same time" she hissed. There was a moment of quiet, before she added coldly, "If you are wondering how I know, I spoke to Veronique last night." She sighed, remembering their conversation.

_The maid had just walked into the maid's quarters, when she was stopped in her tracks by Veronique, "Babette!" she called in obvious faked sweetness. _

_She groaned, and turned to her, "Oui?" she asked. _

_The woman curled a strand of bronze hair around her finger,_ _"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Lumiere is _taken_" she replied icily, glowering at the younger maid. _

_"Pardon?" inquired Babette, in confusion. _

_Veronique rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb. I overheard Cogsworth say that you and Lumiere will be working together for the next few months," she leaned closer, "Listen closely. He's mine" she hissed. _

_The young maid crossed her arms, "He has been away from here for a long time. How do you know that he is indeed yours?" she asked. _

_The bronze haired woman sighed heavily, as if she were bored of having to speak to her. "Because he ceased courting Michelle and Simone some time ago, and as for those other women," she scoffed, "They've moved on. Therefore, it is quite obvious that I'm the only other woman he has ever courted that is still without a suitor" she explained. _

_Babette nodded, and stayed quiet. She turned to leave, but Veronique continued. "Don't bother attempting anything, because he won't respond to you anyway." _

_The maid said nothing, but simply kept walking to her room. _

The chambermaid turned to Lumiere, "You are exactly as I thought" she growled.

The Frenchman glared at her, "Babette, are you quite seriously listening to Veronique?" he hissed.

"Oui. As much as I do not like her in the slightest, she did enforce my first belief of you" the maid answered.

"What belief was that?" Lumiere asked.

"The belief that you are nothing but a shameless cad who charms women for his own amusement", Babette snarled.

The maitre'd raised an eyebrow, "I have a belief of my own for you, mademoiselle. I think of you as a spoilt little child who whines when she does not get her own way" he snapped.

The maid gasped, and immediately stopped her work. She sneered, her eyes full of hatred, "That proves just how _little_ you know about me."

Lumiere rolled his eyes, "I would get to know you better if you would give me the chance" he retorted.

"Well, do not hold your breath" Babette replied sternly.

The Frenchman answered sternly, "Very well then. I do not want a single thing to do with you, anyway."

Babette did not say a word. Instead, she simply huffed and walked away, not looking back.

…..

**Ooh, quarrelling. Not good. **

**What did you all think? Please let me know. **

**Oh, and by the way, I found out the other day that there is going to be a Beauty and the Beast live-action movie! It's coming out next year (maybe) and Emma Watson is going to be playing Belle. They haven't cast anyone for anybody else yet. I just hope they chose someone who does Lumiere justice. Oh, but what I'm really mad about is that they're thinking of leaving Babette out entirely! Just because she wasn't one of the main characters in the movie! They BETTER but her back in! I mean, the movie will still be utterly awesome even if they don't, but I still want to see her. It is yet again more proof that that amazing woman doesn't get enough fan-love. **

**Excited and hopeful, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is lovelies, another chapter! I know I only updated yesterday, but I know how agonizing it is to wait even a day for an update if you like a story. So I want to put the people who like this at ease. Here you go. Enjoy! **

…

_Chapter 5: _

**_Dramatic Change _**

Lumiere wandered the halls later that day, thinking. His argument with Babette had troubled him slightly, but he could not think of one reason why. _So it is one woman I cannot win over? Life moves on. I do not even enjoy her company. _

As if on cue, Amelia's soprano voice came from behind him. "Lumiere!" she called in a harmonious tone.

The maitre'd turned, smoothing the creases in his clothing and straightening his vest. He had to focus, however, to suppress a small grimace. Out of all the women he had courted in the castle, Amelia had been the most irritating. Like Veronique, she had a tendency for jealousy, and had a hard time accepting that he had broken off their love affair.

He could not believe he had almost married her.

He forced a charming grin, and bowed gallantly. "Enchante cheri. How may I be of assistance?" he asked.

She walked closer and batted her eyes, "Oh, nothing. I simply wanted to see you" she answered.

The Frenchman nodded. Amelia would be the perfect distraction. He needed to forget about the annoying Babette. She was nothing special, just another pretty maid. With that in mind, Lumiere closed the space between himself and Amelia, and carefully brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. He asked smoothly, "Mademoiselle, I was actually wondering if you would care to take a little stroll with me tonight?"

The young woman's eyes brightened, "Oh Lumiere!" she exclaimed. The maid nodded, "Surely I will. I shall have to find a way to evade my evening duties, but it can be done" she replied.

"Perfect" responded the maitre'd.

When Amelia skipped away, Lumiere simply stood in his place. He could try…he could try forgetting her…with Amelia. _Babette will be long from my mind after tonight. _

Meanwhile, that very maid was dusting in the library, when she suddenly heard a familiar female voice behind her. "Well, it seems like you shall have to try harder to gain Lumiere's affection" she teased.

The chambermaid whirled around to her, "Pardon?" she asked.

"He asked _me_ to spend the evening with him" replied the taller of them.

Babette turned to her, "Is that so?" she asked.

She nodded, "Oh yes," she smirked, "Are you jealous _now_?" she asked.

The maid shook her head quickly, "No! I," she paused, thinking of the correct phrase, "Am simply a little surprised" she replied. _I am surprised that he even considered spending time with her. _

Amelia, seeming unmoved her by her statement, questioned sweetly, "May you do my evening duties tonight? As you know, I will be…otherwise occupied."

The young woman clenched her teeth, "Oui" she answered with as much politeness as she could muster. She tried to suppress the mischievous grin that threatened to surface. _I will let her _think _I am doing them, at least. Then I shall leave, and Amelia will get into trouble from Cogsworth because she has not completed her duties. Perfect. _

That evening, Babette was running a wet mop over the floors in one of the upper rooms. Her mind was, however, on other matters. _I still cannot believe that Lumiere is spending time with _her. _Why would he do this? _

Her thoughts were broken by the voice of the blonde maid. "Thank you again for doing this" she said, coming up beside her.

Babette, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, replied simply, "It is nothing."

As soon as Amelia had left the room, the young woman leant the mop against a wall, and seated herself in one of the comfortable chairs. Taking her embroidery from its hidden place, she started on it, smiling wickedly to herself.

Meanwhile, Lumiere was outside the main door of the castle, waiting for Amelia. With a heavy sigh he let his mind wander. "Babette will be nothing. She clearly is uninterested in courting me, and she is annoying and stubborn. I will forget all about her, and move on with my life" he muttered, thinking aloud.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Amelia stepped out to greet him. He grinned enchantingly, "I see you found a way to escape" he said.

"You…could say that" she replied, smiling.

Lumiere replied, gesturing to the gardens before them, "Shall we?" They walked for some time, exchanging words (although Amelia did most of the talking), and sometimes remaining silent. Lumiere took this time to reflect on his choices.

Glancing at the maid, he knew that forgetting Babette would be harder than he thought. She was snappy, overly defensive and conceited, and clearly had some kind of prejudice towards him. _It is her traits of annoyance that make forgetting about her that much more difficult_. He could do it, however. Not necessarily with Amelia, but with any other woman. The maitre'd would return to his old ways with women. Always flirting, never truly settling into a relationship, spending as much time with a pretty woman as he wanted, and then carefully letting her go, as not to cause her any pain.

Lumiere grinned as he thought of this. _It will be as if I had never met Babette_.

Amelia's voice broke him from his thoughts, "Is something wrong? You've hardly spoken."

Turning to her, he replied, "No, cheri, it is nothing. I am simply left speechless by your beauty this evening."

She blushed, "Thank you" she answered.

The Frenchman resisted a grin. Whenever he was in trouble with a woman, his charm and way with words would always get him out of any situation. It never failed him.

Meanwhile, Babette had grown bored of her embroidery, and was simply staring out the window at the nightly sights. All of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, the maid saw something. Quickly turning her gaze to the couple walking in the gardens, she swiftly recognised the man as being Lumiere, because of his height and frame. Therefore, the woman had to be Amelia.

Babette bit her lip, stamping down the waves of anger as she saw him embrace her in a kiss. _The very nerve of him! He claimed yesterday that he wanted to know me better, although I knew that he despises me as much as I do him, but now he kisses Amelia! _She swore that he had pretended to want to get to know the young woman, just to spite her.

In the meantime, Lumiere was walking back to the castle entrance with Amelia. He had kissed her for no reason, yet he certainly was not complaining. It would be the first of many kisses he would share with a woman, now that he was returning to his old ways.

The Frenchman opened the doors for the blonde maid, who curtsied and walked inside with a giggle. The maitre'd was about to follow her, when he suddenly sensed someone watching him. Turning to one of the high windows, the young man locked eyes with Babette, who was looking back at him.

He saw her close the curtains, blocking his view. Lumiere, for the first time in years, actually felt _ashamed_.

…

**Aww, poor Lumiere. Poor Babette too. That must have been hard for her to see. **

**Well, I'm going to be excitedly awaiting reviews, as usual, so please remember to leave a little comment. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sit back, relax, and read more "Pride & Prejudice" **

**Feeling very old-fashioned and loving it, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: Elizabeth rocks and Jane Austin is one of the greatest authors of all time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**After only 2 days, here's the next chappie folks! **

**_VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!_ I'm just updating soon so it will soften the blow for the fact that updates will be weeks, if not months apart from now on because I'm going back to school soon and its really really busy from the first day! It's hell! However, I will try to squeeze in at least one more chapter before I go back. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I will be expecting reviews. **

**Speaking of reviews, a shout out to Nimara Portmac for always leaving lovely reviews and once again, congratulations on finally getting an account! Also, a second shout out to BlueDreamer31 for the encouragement in the very nice review! Oh, and to answer your question, no, this wasn't originally written in French. I just want to practice my French and Lumiere and Babette are French so it works out! **

**Now, on to Chapter 6! **

…..

_Chapter 6: _

**_Resentment _**

Babette sighed as she fixed her white maids' cap atop her short dark tresses. Grabbing her feather duster from the side table, she walked out of her room and was immediately surrounded by the hushed whispers of gossip from the other maids. _No doubt Amelia has told them all about last night. _

Sure enough, she overheard one of the maids whispering to another, "I heard they kissed."

The other whispered back with a sigh, "Amelia better not get her hopes up. Lumiere has never stayed with one woman for too long."

Babette tightened her grip on her duster, resisting the urge to say something. _It is her own fault if her heart is broken. She should learn to recognise men like Lumiere, and stay away from them. _

All of a sudden, Cogsworth's voice came from behind her. "Miss Roux!" he called.

She turned, seeing the Head of Household come to a stop in front of her. "Oui?" questioned the maid.

He glared at her, "Lumiere informed me that you were not present for lighting the candles this morning. You neglected your duties" he answered curtly.

Babette replied causally, lying to cover up her true reasons, "Oh, I must have forgotten."

Cogsworth snapped, "Well don't let it happen again", and hurried off to the rest of his work.

The young woman simply began dusting, trying to act unaffected by the fact she had just lied to him. Cogsworth, as annoying as he was, had almost been like a father to her when she had arrived. He did not deserve to be lied to.

However, this thought was soon dismissed from her mind. She had a good reason for not helping light the candles. The young maid wanted to, at all costs, avoid Lumiere. He would, no doubt, boast about his night with Amelia, which was something she certainly did not want to hear.

All of a sudden, the blonde maid's voice came from behind her, "Babette! Babette!" she called.

The young woman turned, "Oui?" she asked.

"Cogsworth said that you need to go see Angelique right away" she replied.

The maid, having to physically stop herself from groaning, answered with a sigh, "Alright. Tell him that I will do it as soon as possible." _I do not want to deal with her right now. She is just far too sure of herself for my tolerance at the moment. _However, Babette knew that she would have to, no matter how much she did not feel like it.

Meanwhile, the castle decorator, Angelique, was balanced precariously atop a ladder in the ballroom, fixing a few of the high decorations. She was humming to herself as she did so, her dainty hands making quick work of any imperfections. _Babette will be here any minute. I shall go down so I may greet her_.

With that, she began to descend the ladder. When she was almost near the bottom, two slim hands wound around her waist. She could not resist the smile and the small blush that rose to her cheeks as she was lifted down from the ladder, especially when the arms did not let go. Angelique closed her eyes, knowing precisely who their owner was, "Mmmm. Lumiere, as nice as this is, you know that you cannot keep running to me when one of the women you decide to court leaves you. If you remember correctly, _I _left you a long time ago" she murmured.

The maitre'd bent his head close to her ear, and whispered, "Oui, this I know. I just thought that," he kissed just below her jaw, "The lady would care to relax from her duties and sneak away with me to somewhere more private and…romantic. My chambers, perhaps."

Angelique felt her blush darken at the suggestion, "Lumiere! You know I cannot. Although I greatly wish I did not have to, I must continue my duties" she objected. Freeing herself from his grasp, the decorator continued somewhat heatedly, turning to him fully, "Besides, you got the chance to _kiss _Amelia. I thought that was a _good _thing."

Lumiere ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "It…it _was_ a good thing, cheri. But, it felt as though it was missing…something. I do not know why, but I feel that maybe I made a mistake in choosing Amelia to begin reviving my old ways with" he replied.

Angelique placed her hands on her hips, "Well, I do not have time to help you, Lumiere. I still have to finish the decorations, and cannot waste my precious time with your worries" she answered curtly.

The Frenchman nodded, allowing her to reascend the ladder and return to her work. He stayed, however, thinking things over. _I am normally not this sentimental. Did I have a few too many drinks last evening? No, I do not think I would have. Oh well, as I said, Amelia was only the beginning. I was probably merely still getting used to seeing her again, for it has been a long time. _

With that decided, he headed towards the ballroom doors. He turned, giving a short little bow to Angelique, "For now, mademoiselle, I bid you farewell" he said smoothly. The young man went to walk out the now slightly ajar doors, but bumped into someone on his way past, instinctively gripping the door handle for support. Automatically, he turned to the person he had bumped into, and began, "Pardonnez…" but the last word caught in his throat.

His eyes locked with the mysterious blue eyes of Babette. The Frenchman cleared his throat once, "As I was saying. Pardonnez moi, mademoiselle" he continued, before moving past her swiftly.

The young maid stayed there for a few moments. When she had walked through the doors, Babette had not expected to see him. _I certainly did not expect him to bump into me. But, he did not seem too pleased either. _

Her thoughts were broken by Angelique's voice, "You are a rare one, you know."

Confused, she looked up at her, "Pardon?" she questioned.

Going down the ladder once again, the castle decorator continued. "Lumiere seems to have no infatuation with you. You are lucky for that. There are not many women in this castle that he has not tried to win over with his flattery. I, if I am honest, was one who fell for it."

Babette walked closer, "How many women has he courted in this castle?" she inquired.

Angelique laughed, "A lot" she replied.

The young maid scoffed. She had thought as much, and from what she had witnessed the night before, she knew it would be true. Only one thing remained a question. Turning to her friend, she asked, "Did…did he break your heart? Leave you for some other woman?"

The castle decorator turned to her sharply. "Listen, ma petite. If you are considering possibly courting Lumiere, I would go against it" she responded heatedly.

Babette nodded, "Oui, merci, but I was not considering such a thing anyway" she replied.

"Bien" answered Angelique. The blonde sighed, clasping her hands together, "But enough of him. Let us finish these decorations, shall we? I want tonight's ball to be the envy of all of France" she continued.

Meanwhile, Lumiere was in the kitchens, reading through the menus for the millionth time. All of a sudden, Cogsworth's voice came from behind him, "You don't usually read the menus that much. You always seem to memorize them so well."

The Frenchman turned to him, "My memory is not the reason I am reading them, mon ami. It is because…"

"Because of a girl? Some scullery maid you plan on impressing?" questioned the Head of Household irritably.

His friend replied, "No. Well, yes, in a way. There…there is this one mademoiselle, Babette. She has a very beautiful name, but…"

The Englishman crossed her arms, "I can imagine that it isn't her name that you're thinking about."

Lumiere continued as if he had not said a word. "As I was saying, she has a very beautiful name, and is even more radiant herself…"

Cogsworth interrupted crossly, "No no no! Babette is one of our most valued and disciplined maids! You cannot even _consider_ courting her! I'll make _sure _that doesn't happen."

The maitre'd sighed, growing aggravated with being constantly interrupted. He explained, "That is the point. I want absolutely nothing to do with her! For the first time in my life, I find myself _repelled_ by a woman as beautiful as she. I have never met such a prejudiced girl, and she annoys me to no end."

Cogsworth raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Well, this is certainly different. Very unusual for you" he commented.

"I know" the young man replied with a sigh. Letting out another heavy sigh, he continued his work. _There is no use in worrying about her. She resents me as much as I do her, so it is easy. _

...

**Yeah, famous last words Lumiere. **

**I'm super sorry guys, but like I said, don't expect updates for weeks or months once I go back to school. I know, I hate it to :( ****Well, I'll see you when I squeeze in Chapter 7 on Thursday. I'm busy all tomorrow. **

**See you then my dears,  
><strong>

**-Babetteisawesome :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go my dears! Chapter 7 on Thursday, just like I promised. **

**This was the most enjoyable chapter in this book! I loved writing it! The interactions between Lumiere and Babette were so much fun! **

**Please enjoy and remember to review! **

…

_Chapter 7: _

**_Pride & Prejudice _**

Babette calmly walked through the crowd that evening, serving drinks to the noble guests. For some, it would be a terrifying task, but to her it was simple and easy. However, the maid could not keep a small flutter of nervousness away. However, it was not for the task that lay ahead of her. She was a maid, and she had learned to accept even the most socially daunting of her duties. Her worry was in fact directed at the maitre'd. _His pursuits have been most upsetting. Hopefully he shall not attempt anything tonight. _

The young woman, after serving wine to a noble lady, noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Lumiere was standing at the door, formally greeting each of the guests as they entered. She noted, however, that he payed particular attention to any of the beautiful young women that happened to arrive. Babette rolled her eyes at this obvious display. _So typical of him. _The ball was for Prince Adam's birthday, although it had been while after his actual birthday, the royals were celebrating now. Of course, Lumiere was making it about himself and his pursuits with women.

As she continued walking around with the tray, the young maid would occasionally glance at Lumiere. She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to storm over to him and say something. _How can he flirt so openly, and to every single young woman? Does he have no shame? _She scoffed, realizing that he most likely did not.

All of a sudden, she heard Angelique's voice call out musically, "Babette! There you are!"

The maid turned, and smiled upon seeing the decorator approach her. She watched as she glanced in Lumiere's direction, and an expression of slight disgust briefly crossed her face. She commented, "I still cannot believe he has not grown out of doing that. Flirting with every girl but never meaning anything he says."

"Oui" replied the maid. She added with a mischievous smirk, "But, there is still no harm in having some fun," her smirk disappeared, "Men understand that, but women long for commitment. Lumiere doing that is just hurting them."

Angelique replied, "But you do not wish for commitment."

"I did once, actually. I have just given up on it now. No man could possibly want commitment, so why should I deliberately give myself fully to a man, risking his inevitable betrayal, just on the very unlikely occurrence that I mean something to him" replied the young woman. She continued, "You know, we should really not just be standing around conversing."

Angelique rolled her eyes, "Relax. The nobles will just stand around talking until the band starts, so why should we not?" she replied rhetorically.

Babette nodded. All of a sudden, she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, and her mischievousness returned. Her friend, who was glancing in the same direction, smirked as well. A handsome young nobleman was standing alone not too far away, looking at them and grinning.

Babette sauntered over to him. Stopping to stand beside him, the young woman batted her eyes invitingly, "Bonjour monsieur. Is there anything I can do for you?" she purred suggestively.

He chuckled, "Actually, yes, there happens to be" he replied with a wink.

The maid bit her lip seductively, and then leaned close to his ear, deliberately giving him a good view of her cleavage. She whispered in a sultry tone, "Well, then I suppose I am obliged to be of assistance. As a noble, you must be a man of many _talents_, no?"

"Indeed. Care to have me show you?" he asked.

The maid smiled, "Mmm, how tempting. I trust I will not be disappointed?" she inquired.

The nobleman replied, "Positively not. Now," he took her hands in his, "Let us go somewhere more private. I don't think anyone would approve of our amorous activities so openly."

The young woman nodded, "Oui, that sounds…lovely" she said in a low, seductive tone.

All of a sudden, she felt someone grasp her arm tightly, and it was not the nobleman.

Babette then felt herself being pulled away and into an empty room, and the door being slammed behind her. She whirled around to face Lumiere, who let her go from his grasp indifferently. The Frenchman hissed, "Mon Dieu, have you gone mad, woman?"

She glowered at him, "No" she spat.

"Well, I find that hard to believe. Do you have any idea that shame you could bring on this castle by flirting with so many nobleman, and so publicly?" responded the maitre'd heatedly.

Babette scoffed, "Are you even hearing yourself speak monsieur? If you are, then I presume that you are being deliberately unobservant. For, unless my eyes deceived me, I believe I just witnessed you flirting with about every pretty girl you came across, and rather enjoyed yourself, I might add" she countered.

Lumiere responded, attempting to keep calm. "I was doing nothing of the sort."

As if to prove her point, the maid looked up at him and batted her eyelashes as she had seen one of the ladies do. Imitating the woman's high-pitched voice, she said, "Oh Lumiere, how lovely to see you," she pretended to fan herself, "Me, beautiful? Thank you. Since I am such a vain little brat I do appreciate recognition from _anyone_, even if I do spend two hours in the morning on my appearance!" She continued heatedly, "Those women are absolute…"

Lumiere interrupted spitefully, "Whores? Before you say such a term, mademoiselle, I suggest you go and find a mirror, because you certainly did look like one back there."

Babette gasped, "How dare you?" she growled.

The maitre'd rolled his eyes, "Finally, she recognises a true offense when she hears one. Pour le Dieu, you take everything as an attack. It seems like whatever I say to you, you believe it to be an insult!" he said.

The maid put a finger to his chest in accusation, "You, monsieur, just cannot see how wrong your actions against me have been" she replied.

That comment caused the maitre'd to reach his peek of frustration. He pushed her finger from his chest and responded, "Myactions against you? I am inclined to believe I misheard you, mademoiselle, but then again, I have heard similarly ridiculous notions leave your lips before" he countered. He continued, his anger building further, "You, mademoiselle, are the proudest, and most irritating woman I have ever met!"

She ignored his statement as if he had not even said it, "Lumiere, you have been purely annoying to me, and obviously do not like me."

"At last, the lady says something intelligent" interrupted the maitre'd, now fuming.

The maid stepped closer "Now you are just being mean!" she snapped.

"You are being very childish, Babette" replied Lumiere.

She gasped, insulted, "I am _not_!" she argued, arms crossed.

Lumiere scoffed, "And yet, you have replied to me in such a manner" he answered.

Babette hissed, "You are just far too proud to…"

He interrupted curtly, each word coated with anger, "Proud? No mademoiselle, I believe you have it wrong yet again."

The maid growled, "Leave."

Lumiere threw his hands up, "Sacre Dieu! As soon as you do not have a witty comeback, you command me to leave, and actually expect me to listen. You just hide behind your words, mademoiselle, and I find that irritating in a woman" he said angrily, paying little head to his volume. He turned to her and sneered, rising to his full height so he appeared more intimidating, "I pity the fool that is prepared to wed you, and hope he knows what he is getting into."

Babette gave a short, bitter laugh, "You are forgetting one thing, monsieur. I will never be wed to anyone" she replied.

"So be it. All the better for the unfortunate soul, then" he spat. Feeling his anger had risen far too much, Lumiere excused himself wordlessly.

Once out the door, the maitre'd forced a smile to the remaining arriving nobility, attempting to calm himself.

Cogsworth, when he saw him, demanded, "Lumiere! What was all of that about? Why did you drag Babette off like that?"

The maitre'd glared at him, "It is nothing" he replied sharply.

The Head of Household, taken aback by the tall man's manner, nodded. _What's the matter with him? _

…

**Didn't you hear the argument Cogsworth? That's why. **

**To answer a possible question, yes, I did make a Jane Austin reference with the title. But I love that book and I'm reading it right now, and I felt that the title really summed up the chapter. Did you like the argument scene? I loved writing it. **

**Please leave a review my dears. I like hearing your thoughts on my writing. I'll take any criticism, good or bad, because the good makes me feel happy, and the bad helps me improve my writing. **

**Like I said, I won't be updating for quite a while. I'm so very sorry, but I can't help it. Blame school. School is at fault for everything. **

**Well, I'll see you dears soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome :)**

** P.S: I know my chapters are short, but that's just the way I write. I've never been able to do long chapters or stuff like that. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! Look, I know what I said, but I felt bad and decided to post two more chapters today before school starts. Hope you like them and remember to review! **

**Here's the first one! **

**P.S: Thank you again dear Nimara for reviewing, and also an old friend of mine, Batbinmyheart91, for reviewing, favouriting, and following my story! **

…

_Chapter 8: _

**_Deliberate Avoidance _**

Babette was doing her duties one morning as usual, when Veronique called out, running over, "Cogsworth wants to see you right away!"

The maid rolled her eyes, "Whatever for?" she inquired somewhat tersely. _It will probably be some small matter that I cannot control, as always. _

"I do not know. He simply ordered me to come and get you, and to say that he expects you to go and see him in the ballroom as soon as possible" replied the older woman.

Babette sighed, ceasing her cleaning, "Alright" she answered reluctantly.

As soon as she reached the ballroom, the young woman became nervous at the sight of the Head of Household. He stood facing her, his lips pursed and hands behind his back. As always, he was tense, but his anger was clear in his eyes. As calm as he seemed, she could tell that the man was furious.

A sudden dread developing inside her, Babette approached the Head of Household. She asked, having to keep her tone as tranquil as possible, "You requested to see me?"

He nodded, "Yes. I have a matter I need to discuss with you, Miss Roux" he replied. The tone was as strict as usual, although the young woman sensed the underlying annoyance.

She gave a quick nod in response, before standing before him, hands behind her back and only slightly meeting his eyes. She hated having to do it. It made her feel like a small child being told off for misbehaving.

It seemed like an eternity before Cogsworth spoke again, "I have noticed you have been neglecting your dawn duties. Lumiere says you have not been present to light the candles for days now."

Babette nodded once more, "Oui" she answered.

As if he could read her mind, the slightly rotund man continued, "Now, I don't care what Lumiere has done to upset you, but I suggest that you two sort it out immediately. The Master continues to question why Lumiere takes so long to light all of the candles, and he won't be able to keep the truth from him for much longer."

The maid remained silent for a while, before finally replying, "Oui. I promise that I shall be present to light the candles tomorrow morning."

"Good" replied Cogsworth. With that, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "Now, back to your duties" he added.

Soon after Babette's departure from the ballroom, Lumiere entered. He threw up his hands, clearly annoyed, "Cogsworth!" he snapped.

The Head of Household, amused by his friend's irritation, asked, "Yes?"

The Frenchman answered, raising his voice, "Do you have any idea what you have just done? I overhead you force Babette to work with me on lighting the candles! You have just put my days of good luck to rest!"

His friend inquired, "What on _earth _do you mean?"

The taller of them answered heatedly, "I _mean _that I have wanted her to avoid me, and I have also gone out of my way to completely avoid her! She is just too _infuriating_ to be around!"

The Head of Household smiled. Not being able to resist, he asked mockingly, "What was that? Did I just hear you call someone infuriating? Oh, how horrible that must be for you."

Lumiere growled, "I do not have time for your gloating, Cogsworth. Just make sure she is not forced to work with me."

Walking over to a window, the shorter man replied while opening the curtains, "I'm afraid I can't do that. The Master requests that you and Babette light the candles each morning and night, and you know as well as I do that his word is final."

The maitre'd sighed, "Oui, mon ami, you are right. But s'il vous plait, there must be something you can do" he pleaded.

Cogsworth shook his head, "Once again, there's nothing I can do. You're just going to have to work with the girl until the month is over" he replied. _For heaven's sake. I've had to work with him for God knows how long. The least he can do is learn to tolerate one maid. _

Lumiere, seeing that his friend would discuss it no further, left the room without another word. As he slammed the ballroom doors, the young man caught sight of Babette disappearing down the hall. He shook his head. _There is no possible way I can work with that annoying, childish, spoilt little – _

His thoughts were interrupted by Veronique's voice, "Lumiere! There you are!" she called.

He turned and, seeing Veronique, sighed. The maid ran up, deliberately pressing herself against him, backing him softly into a wall. She gave a playful, seductive smile, "I have been looking for you" she purred.

Lumiere did not have to fake the mischievous and charming smile that appeared. He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" he questioned, playing along.

Veronique whispered close to his ear suggestively, "Oui. I am all alone in the drawing room working, and I could certainly use some…company. You, monsieur, would make very _pleasant_ company."

Lumiere clenched his jaw, feeling his defences weakening. _No. I shall not go back to Veronique. She is cold and cruel. Even if she tempts me, I shall not bed her. _

Fortunately, Veronique was soon forced to stop her seduction. Amelia snapped from behind her, "There you are! You're neglecting your duties…again!"

The bronze haired maid rolled her eyes, before pulling away from Lumiere. When she passed Amelia, Veronique refused to look ashamed. _It wasn't about duties. She just wants him all to herself, when he's rightfully mine. _

Amelia turned to Lumiere, "Sorry about that" she said.

He replied knowingly, "Oui. You are sorry that she got to me before you did."

The blonde hesitated for a moment, and glanced at him although he was mad. "Lumiere! I would never think of doing…"

"Yes you would. You are obviously under some illusion that I still have feelings for you. I assure you, mademoiselle, that it is far from the truth. I suggest you move on before you cause yourself any more trouble," replied Lumiere. He stilled for a moment in shock. _Was I really just so rude? Mon Dieu, what has gotten into me? _

Amelia huffed and stormed away, muttering several unflattering phrases in French, about him under her breath.

The maitre'd, being left alone, was forced to remember the time he would have to spend with Babette. The Frenchman leant back against the wall, and closed his eyes. The closer the next morning came, the more and more he was filled with dread.

...

**Oh Lumiere, don't worry. It might not be as bad as you think ;) **

**Well, the next chapter will be up soon. I really hope you liked this one. I'll see you really super soon! **

**Later my dears, **

**-Babetteisawesome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! I do hope you all enjoy it, my dears! **

…

_Chapter 9: _

**_Forced Cooperation _**

Babette sighed as she arose from bed the next morning. She knew very well what awaited her when she left her room. The insufferable maitre'd, and the time she was forced to spend with him. _Mon Dieu, I cannot believe this is how I am going to spend my morning. _

Dressing quickly, she sat down in front of the small vanity in her room, and began to run a brush through her hair. Just as she started, someone knocked at the door. Groaning, Babette asked in annoyance, "Oui?"

To her dismay, Lumiere's voice came from the other side of the door. He answered politely, "Mademoiselle, I was just coming to see if you had forgotten."

The maid clenched her fists angrily. She replied spitefully, "As you can tell, monsieur, I have not. I will be with you in a minute." _The nerve of that man! _After finishing brushing her hair, the young maid stood, and exited her room.

Shutting the door behind her, she turned just in time to see Lumiere lighting a few of the hallway candles. His gaze flickered to her, and he nodded, "I see you are one to keep your word…surprisingly enough" he said, before turning back to the candles. _I do not want to do this. _

Babette crossed her arms, "Do you truly believe I am as incapable as you clearly suggest?" she snapped.

"From your mannerisms, mademoiselle, it is quite clear to me" replied the maitre'd coldly.

The maid stayed silent for a few moments. Angelique had been right. He clearly wanted nothing to do with her. At this thought, she broke into a small smile. _Well, I shall certainly have no issues of his unwanted advances. _Walking to the cluster of wall candles opposite him, Babette sighed as she began her work.

There was nothing but hostile quiet between them for a while, until Lumiere broke it. Instead of speaking, however, Babette could distinctly hear him singing softly to himself. It was an upbeat tune, and he had a lovely singing voice, she noticed. _How can a creature so annoying sound so beautiful?_

While lighting a few of the candles, she commented, attempting to make casual conversation, "That is not a song I am familiar with, monsieur."

"It would not be. I made it up myself. It is a way for me to keep my good mood, as well maintaining my sanity with _certain_ people" he replied. He was not being at all subtle about his dislike of her, for he felt no reason to.

The maid did not have to guess to know that he was speaking about her. Momentarily forgetting about her duty, Babette turned to him, "You do not have to say such things, monsieur. I know very well how much you despise me" she snarled. _Does he really have to be so obvious? It is insulting enough when he addresses me as incapable. _

He raised his eyebrows, before glancing at her, "Despise? That is a harsh word, mademoiselle, and one that I would not quite say. I find that you are the most annoying woman I have ever met and I would hate to have to deal with you for more than a month, oui, but I do not precisely _despise_ you" he answered teasingly.

The maid, at this, became enraged. Not only by the blunt way he had said it, but also how calm he was! He had put it as though it was just a casual comment! The young woman was about to raise her voice at him once more, when she suddenly got an idea. She said, "I suppose it is correct in my assuming that you do not find yourself disliking many women, then. In fact, I believe it is quite the opposite." _For some strange reason, they adore him in return. I cannot see why. They clearly must have something wrong with them. _

Lumiere turned to her fully. "No, no I do. However, unlike them, you are the first woman in years who I have not had any attraction to" he replied. _Not that it would bother her. _

Babette nodded, "I find that knowledge comforting" she replied. _So you will not bother me with your attempted flirtations. _

"Truly, mademoiselle?" questioned the maitre'd, his annoyance escalating.

The maid gave no verbal reply. Instead, she returned to her work, moving down the halls with Lumiere as they lit each candle.

After a while, the Frenchman spoke again. The young man asked, faking his lack of knowledge, "Where have you been these past few mornings?" _Most likely deliberately making me look bad before the Master. _

"Avoiding you," Babette answered, not meeting his eyes. She knew that, as he had before, the maitre'd saw right through any act she put on. Therefore, there was no use lying to him.

Lumiere asked, still pretending not to know, "Why were you avoiding me, mademoiselle?"

She answered curtly, "I did not want you to boast to me about your evening with Amelia. It has already spread around the castle" _I do not want his arrogance to be escalated any further, for it will make him even more unbearable. _

He shrugged without remorse. "Rumours can be based in fact," he added with a smirk.

Babette sighed, before asking, desiring only to escape, "Is there anything more you need me to do, monsieur?"

He shook his head, "No. I will finish the last few candles on my own." She nodded, and turned to leave, before he called after her, "You really should be thanking me, you know."

Looking back at him, the maid questioned heatedly, "Why? You were the one who told Cogsworth that I was not doing my duties," placing her hands on her hips, she added, "I would not think that you would usually be one to help Cogsworth catch someone who was not living up to his expectations, since you do the same."

Lumiere rolled his eyes, before answering, "You should thank me because I did not let the Master find out. You would have been gone from here yesterday if I had." _Ungrateful girl. She does not realise that I was risking my own position here in order to keep her from being dismissed. _

Babette chose not to reply to him. The maid continued walking down the hall, not looking back. She did not want to give him the satisfaction.

...

**No comment. **

**Well, like I said, I won't be updating for a while because of stupid school :( But, I will try my best to not have you wait too long, I promise. I hope you are all enjoying this series so far! **

**Until next time! **

**-Babetteisawesome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**EXPLANATION: ****I know, I'm very bad at prolonging updates. But I figured that since I've finished the first book already, what's the point of making you all wait? That's just cruel. So, I'm going to post the rest of the book at several points today, two chapters at a time. I hope no one is upset for my quick updates. I know that sounds weird, but it happens. **

**Normal Note****: This, my lovelies, was my second favourite chapter to write. It was so enjoyable! I just hope everyone else likes it as much as I do. I'm very proud of it! Oh, and thank you BlueDreamer31 for the two reviews! **

…

_Chapter 10: _

**_Trance of Flirtation _**

Lumiere was in the dining room that night, overseeing the last of the serving staff clearing the table. Dinner had progressed perfectly, but it had seemed far more draining them usual. The Frenchman sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. Perhaps his fatigue was because the young prince had seemed in a particularly foul mood, and therefore he had been on his toes all night, trying to not disappoint him.

Bidding the last of his staff goodnight, he groaned once the dining room door was shut. _I still must manage to stay awake to snuff all of the candles. I will have help, at least. _

As if on cue, the door creaked open, and Babette stepped inside. "Bonsoir monsieur" she greeted.

He looked at her fleetingly, "Bonsoir mademoiselle" he replied. He added as she approached, "We might as well start with the candles in here, because, as you probably saw, everyone is starting to retire to bed."

She nodded, before coming up beside him. The maid grabbed the snuffer from him, and started on a few of the candles in the room. She was, in truth, simply keeping herself busy to give her an excuse not to make conversation with the maitre'd. Their conversation earlier that day would not leave her mind. _He protected me from the Master. Why would he do that? _

Lumiere broke her from her thoughts, by asking, "Is something the matter, mademoiselle? You have not spoken much."

"No, I am fine" she replied.

The young man nodded, although he did not quite believe her. _Why will she not tell me? _He did not know what was wrong with the maid, but he intended to find out. Walking over to her, the maitre'd inquired, attempting to seem casual, "The dinner was lovely, no?"

"Oui. Although I wish that the Master had not been so picky and demanding" she answered.

The tall man nodded in understanding, "I had forgotten just how intimidating he could be, although he is merely a boy" he responded.

Babette sighed, "I can only fear for what he will be like when he grows up" she replied. Silence fell between them once more. The maid knew that he was trying to make conversation with her, but she had promised herself that she would stay as far away from men like Lumiere as possible.

The maitre'd, sensing his companion would not continue to speak herself, he decided to do so. "Did anyone bother you today?"

"Veronique and Amelia, as usual" she replied.

The Frenchman nodded, although he did not say a word. Since she had not spoken much, he was surprised when Babette inquired, "Why do you ask?"

Hesitating only for a moment, he answered, "You seem somewhat…terser this evening." _Although, it seems that that is not a rare occurrence when she is around me_.

The young woman, moving to snuff a new set of candles, replied, "I simply wish I did not have to do this."

Lumiere gave a small laugh, "I see we have something in common after all" he responded jokingly.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Must you make everything a joke?" she asked in fervent annoyance.

He growled in reply, "I was simply trying to lighten both our moods, mademoiselle."

She chose to throw another lashing of words at him. "You truly want to know why I am so disagreeable this evening? It is because I do not want to waste my time with _you_!"

Lumiere took deep breaths. He was finding it more and more difficult to maintain his good humoured nature. The Frenchman locked eyes with her, glowering furiously. Voice cold, he replied with curtly, "Like it or not mademoiselle, you are stuck with me for the next month. Also, if I may remind you, I am your superior in rank, and I do not take kindly to being a deliberate target for your accusations and harsh words. To make this insufferable time even remotely tolerating, I strongly suggest that you hold your tongue with any more impoliteness that you desire to give me."

Babette answered irritably, "If you expect me to apologise for not doing so, then it shall not happen."

The maitre'd responded, "Well…I would at least expect you to thank me for what I did for you."

She turned to him, placing her hands on her hips, "What?" she snapped.

He sighed, aggravated, "You truly will not admit that you appreciated what I did for you?" he answered in disbelief and irritation. _She is so arrogant that she will not even thank me for risking my own position just to protect her! _

The maid sighed heavily, before reluctantly responding, "Very well. I…I am grateful for what you did, monsieur."

He nodded, "Merci, mademoiselle" he answered.

Babette questioned, "Why _did_ you do such a thing?" She could not help the suspicion and coldness in her tone. _The only reason a man is kind to a woman is if he wants something. _

Lumiere raised his eyebrows. Turning to her fully, he replied, not holding back his confusion, "I did it because," he paused, "Because I would not like you to leave."

The young woman inquired, still somewhat mistrustful, "Truly?"

"Oui. But…that is…because I would not be able to handle my guilt if I let you leave because of something I have obviously done" he answered hastily. _Mon Dieu, why did I say that? _

Babette raised an eyebrow, "Something _you_ have done?" she repeated, pretending to be curious. She had to hide her smirk. She wanted to hear him say what he did.

"Mais oui. It is quite clear that your avoidance of your morning duties had something to do with me" he replied matter-of-factly.

She clenched her fists, her anger mounting, "Really? Well, allow me to inform you what that 'something' is, monsieur. You were incredibly rude and insulted me! You called me a…a whore!"

Lumiere wagged a finger at her is if he were correcting a child, "No, I do not believe I did. If you remember, mademoiselle, I only called your actions such. I do not believe that you personally, are like that. Oh, and I also did not insult you, I was simply making a point" he answered.

Babette crossed her arms. She had to admit…he had a point. Even the maid would admit that her actions had been like that of a whore, and the maitre'd had never raised his voice or directly insulted her. The young woman took a deep breath, calming herself, "Very well, I…I suppose I did overreact" she said.

The young man smiled, and chose to gaze at her as they snuffed out the candles together. The firelight assisted in displaying her beauty, and made the strands of her dark hair practically glow in the light. She was…flawless. The maid then looked directly at him, and he froze. _Dieu, now she will most likely yell at me for admiring her. _

However, Babette simply smiled flirtatiously, "It is impolite to stare, monsieur" she teased playfully.

The Frenchman, refusing to look as though he had been caught off-guard, replied smoothly, "Forgive me, cheri, but I was unable to ignore your elegance in this particular setting."

The young woman laughed, and gave him a coy smile with a bat of her lashes, "Really? Then in what particular setting have you been able to disregard my…elegance?"

He chuckled, "Was I so obvious?" he asked. The maitre'd continued, "Just because I never said anything, does not mean I never took notice…besides, the setting has nothing to do with it."

She laughed, "You probably use a similar line against all the women you bed" she accused playfully.

"I see that you are already knowledgeable in my guilty pleasures" replied the Frenchman.

Babette answered, "Oh, I am knowledgeable of many things, monsieur, outside of what you fail to hide."

Walking closer, Lumiere placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it ssoftly, "Do you? Perhaps you could…educate me" he whispered suggestively.

She blamed it on the fire in the fireplace, but the maid could not deny the heat that rose to her cheeks. That was when she was broken abruptly from her somewhat entranced state. The maid noticed how the maitre'd was pressed against her, his hand moving from her cheek, down her neck, to rest on her shoulder. She noticed how the firelight seemed to make his grey-blue eyes glimmer, and was instantly entranced by them again.

However, Babette shook her head, breaking her trance-like state once more. Forcefully removing his hand from her shoulder, the maid stepped back. She said, her voice cold and her statement curt, "I trust you should not need my assistance any longer this evening. Bonne nuit, monsieur."

Lumiere watched, not saying a word, as she turned and ran from the room.

...

**No! Don't run away! **

**So, like I said, I know what I told all of you, but I figured that I would just post the first book before I go back to school tomorrow. Not looking forward to it :( **

**Please remember to review! **

**See you in a minute with the other chapter, **

**-Babetteisawesome :) **


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: _

**_Admiration _**

Slamming the door of her room closed, Babette leant against it. _Mon Dieu! How could he do that? He used my state of fatigue to advance on me! _The maid clenched her fists, "He has no respect for me. He only thinks of himself…and does so rather highly" she muttered.

All of a sudden, a knock came at the door. With a groan of annoyance, the young woman opened it, to reveal Mrs. Potts on the other side. Surprised, Babette questioned, "Madam, did I wake you?"

She questioned "No, but I got curious when I saw you run in here. Did you and Lumiere finish early?"

"No. I left him to do it on his own" replied her friend spitefully.

The cook raised an eyebrow knowingly, "He did something" she said.

Babette nodded, "Oui. He dared to take unwanted advances on me. He obviously cannot accept the fact that a woman is not moved by his pretty words" she responded.

The old woman shook her head, "I thought he would have learned by now" she murmured.

Having heard, the maid asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

Meeting her eyes, her friend replied, "Lumiere's amorous ways always get him into trouble, one way or another. It's either him getting into trouble with Cogsworth, or…" she trailed off.

"What else?" questioned the maid, before adding, "I imagine that, considering his passionate entanglement with as many women as I am sure he has been with, that he would have seen more than one at a time."

Mrs. Potts nodded, "Yes. When he was younger, you could almost always guarantee that he wouldn't be seeing one woman without seeing another at the same time. It was really quite shameless of him." She continued, "But, there was one time where, instead of the women getting hurt, it was Lumiere who was." Before any more could be asked, the old woman continued, "I've said too much already. I shouldn't bring up the past."

Babette nodded, "Oui. I understand completely" she replied.

Mrs. Potts smiled, "Now, you get some sleep my dear. I'll have a little talk with Lumiere in the morning, if you want" she answered.

"Merci beaucoup Madam" the maid responded. She watched the old woman walk away, and just as she was about to close the door, Babette heard Lumiere call her name. She sighed, and reluctantly turned in his direction. "What do you want, monsieur?" she snapped.

The Frenchman ran towards her, "I wanted to make amends" he replied, stopping before her.

The young woman said with hostility, keeping a firm grip on her door handle, "Finally, you admit to your mistakes."

"I am admitting nothing, but I simply wished not to have you retire to bed in a bad state of mind" the maitre'd responded.

Babette crossed her arms, creating a bar between them, "I assure you, monsieur, there is no need for you to check on me as though I am a child. However, it is nice that you are here, for it gives you the opportunity to apologise" she answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Apologise? What, if I may ask, must I apologise for?" he inquired.

_Unbelievable! Does he really think that he is not to blame? _The maid narrowed her eyes at him, "If you must be reminded, you are at fault for what occurred in the dining room" she responded brusquely.

Understanding, Lumiere objected, "Well, it appeared to me that our banter was not entirely unpleasant, mademoiselle. I assumed that you were thoroughly enjoying yourself."

At first, Babette did not reply. It was true that she had enjoyed the playful banter, but she would not admit it. Instead, the young woman simply answered, "That is your own opinion, monsieur."

The Frenchman rolled his eyes, "You try to deceive me, but your efforts are hollow. I can see right through every lie you say to me" he responded. _I still, however, do not understand why she insists on lying to me._

Thinking quickly, she countered, "It is not your business to pry into my life, and I certainly do not appreciate having someone bring himself higher on the assumption that he knows anything about me."

Lumiere replied calmly, "If you gave me a chance, mademoiselle, I might become a little more knowledgeable of you."

The maid narrowed her eyes at him, "Monsieur. Unless I am given a very good reason, I shall not share any personal information with you," she answered.

The maitre'd responded, "I am not asking for much. All I wish is for you to not be such a mystery to me," he grinned charmingly, "You are a tantalising, addicting mystery, but a mystery none the less."

Babette stepped back slightly, increasing the space between them out of anger. _Is he actually going to make his advances so obvious? Mon Dieu, he must think very highly of his ways with women to think that all it will take for me to fall into his arms is flattery! _

She questioned spitefully, "If I am really as you say, then why is it that you persist with me?" the maid continued mockingly, "Do you not have several other admirable young ladies at your very feet? Veronique? Amelia, perhaps?"

To her annoyance, Lumiere only smirked, "Oui, but Amelia and Veronique are not nearly as intriguing as you" he responded.

The young woman snapped, "What is it then that makes me so intriguing?"

The Frenchman answered, his tone somewhat cold, "Well, despite the fact that you are childish, melodramatic, reclusive, have quite a temper, no respect for me, and are prejudiced beyond both my belief and toleration…you are quite different from the other maids."

Babette narrowed her eyes, "You are certainly not perfect either, and if I may ask, why exactly should I respect _you_?"

The maitre'd replied curtly, "Because, mademoiselle, I am several ranks above you. Therefore, it is your place to do so."

The young maid responded incredulously, "Mon _Dieu_! You are just so prideful," she took a step forward, "I have been at this castle for many years, monsieur, and I have served here far longer then you. You may have been here before me, but then you left." Raising her voice, she continued, "I have never left my service here! Oh, and you may be a few ranks above me, but that gives you no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Lumiere made no response, at first. _She is correct. She has a lot more experience in this castle then I do. _Clearing his throat, he said somewhat uneasily, "I see. Perhaps I was too quick to judge. I shall certainly consider you with a little more respect from now on."

The maid nodded, "Merci" she answered brusquely. _At least he has acknowledged the fact. _

The Frenchman continued to speak, "You will need to arise early once more tomorrow, for I expect you to attend our shared duty. If you do not show and do so without good reason, then there will be consequences. Hopefully, I will not have to give them to you." He then bid her goodnight without kissing her hand, even though he usually would not part with a lady any other way.

Before Babette could say anything, Lumiere had already made his way to his own chamber.

…

**Oh, why must you two be so stubborn! **

**I'll see everyone soon for the next two updates. **

**Bye for now! **

**-Babetteisawesome. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings! Here is the first in the next two set of chapters! **

…

_Chapter 12:_

**_Consequences _**

Lumiere, walking out into the ballroom the next morning, could only think of Babette. He did not want to have to give her consequences, but the logical, practical part of mind argued that, if she did not attend her morning duties, he would have no choice.

Fortunately for the both of them, no sooner had he lit the first candle then the maid's voice came from behind him, "Bonjour monsieur."

The Frenchman commented, not turning around, "You are early." He smirked and added, "What a rare occurrence."

Babette narrowed her eyes at him, "For you, perhaps it is" she responded.

Lumiere's smirk only widened. _She has the cleverness to oppose my words…how fascinating_. Glancing at her over his shoulder, he was about to instruct her, when the words were drained from him. Once again, he was struck by her beauty. His eyes fell on her lips and his own tingled, almost as if they ached to be covered by hers. Shaking his head softly he dismissed the idea. The Frenchman told her somewhat sternly, "You may start whenever you are ready."

The maid nodded and, taking a place beside him, started her duty. Lumiere was the first to speak, "Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

She hesitated, before answering, "Oui." _Well, it was not a complete lie_. Before she eventually went to sleep, Babette had lied awake in her bed, her conversation with Lumiere running over again in her head.

All of a sudden, Cogsworth called frantically from behind her, "Miss Roux!"

Turning to him, the young maid questioned, "Oui?"

The Head of Household halted in front of her, before panting, "The Master…requests to…see you. He…he sounded quite…displeased."

Her heart racing, Babette glanced at Lumiere, who gave her a sympathetic, worried look. Leaning closer, he whispered, "I did not tell him about you. I promise. I do not know what is going on."

Taking a deep breath, the woman followed Cogsworth as they went off to the West Wing, Lumiere leaving his duty to accompany her. He walked beside her and, noticing her expression of concern, murmured reassuringly, "It is alright. I am sure that it will only be a small problem of his."

It seemed like hours before the trio arrived at the West Wing. Cogsworth knocked on the door once, the sound seeming to ring in Babette's ears. The doors creaked open, followed by a commanding, stern male voice, "Only Lumiere and Babette may enter. You shall leave, Cogsworth."

The Head of Household nodded, "Of course Your Grace" he replied. The maitre'd and maid looked at each other in fear, before entering the room.

Babette did not dare raise her eyes from her feet as she stood before her employer. She placed her hands in front of her, and noticed Lumiere stand beside her and do the same. Closing her eyes, the young woman braced herself for the prince's wrath.

He cleared his throat, glaring furiously at the two servants, "You cannot possibly understand how furious I am with the both of you! You inconsiderate, self-centred, IDIOT SERVANTS!"

After flinching at the sound level of his voice, Babette gave the automatic, quiet response of "Oui Master."

Lumiere nodded, "Oui Master" he agreed. Although the both of them had no idea what they were being reprimanded for, they did not dare to ask.

Adam continued, fuming, "You have disobeyed the rules of this castle," he scoffed, "Did you really think I wouldn't _notice_," he turned to Babette, "Did you think that I wouldn't care that you were deliberately avoiding doing your work," he turned to Lumiere, "Worst of all, did _you_ think that I wouldn't be angry with you for _letting _her do so!"

"No Master" they answered in unison.

The young prince growled, "I have a good mind to dismiss you both." He walked towards Babette, gripping her arm and clasping a hand on her chin, lifting it and forcing her to look at him. Staring into her eyes, he snarled, "You may have served here for a long time, but it doesn't mean you're less expendable than anyone else. You're nothing, you understand? All you are is my property, and I'm free to do as I please with you."

Lumiere had heard enough. Glaring at the prince, he sneered, "Get away from her."

Adam turned to him, his anger reaching its very peak. Enraged, he released Babette and roared, "HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE _PRINCE_, YOU IMBECILE! YOU AND HER ARE MERE SERVANTS! YOU'RE VERY BREATH BELONGS TO ME AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH EITHER OF YOU!"

The maitre'd did not even flinch from his words, however. He growled, "Regardless of your place, Adam, you should not treat her with such disrespect. I will not allow it."

The prince snorted, "Oh? _You_ won't allow it?" he questioned mockingly.

The Frenchman nodded, "Oui" he answered. He tensed, waiting for the physical or verbal assault that he was sure would come his way.

However, none came. Instead, the prince's expression softened slightly. Awkwardly, he replied, "Um…very well. I…I expect the two of you to go back to your duties immediately, and I don't want to hear any more complaints about the two of you ignoring your work."

Babette questioned softly, not able to keep a small smile from her face, "We…we are not dismissed?"

Adam shook his head, "No" he responded.

She and Lumiere quickly exited the room before the young prince could change his mind. Babette remained quiet for a while. _Why did he defend me? _However, she asked a rather different questioned to the maitre'd, "Who do you think told the prince about me not doing my duties?"

He shrugged, "I do not know, cheri. However, I am grateful that we are not dismissed" he replied.

Adam closed the West Wing doors. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Lumiere's act to Babette was similar to the one my father gave my mother one time. I remember that."

A female voice came from in front of him, "Still Master, you should not let your weaknesses show. I know why you did not dismiss them, but I wish you had. It would have been most beneficial."

Adam turned to her and growled, "I don't care what you think. I'm not dismissing them, no matter what you claimed they did."

Amelia stepped from the shadows and smiled sweetly, "Of course Master. I respect that" she replied.

…

**Oh hell no! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter folks. See you then! **

**-Babetteisawesome **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is! The next chapter! Hope you all like it, my dears. I got absolutely no reviews, though. Why!? **

**Okay, ranting over. Enjoy the chappie! **

…

_Chapter 13: _

**_Between Playfulness and Honesty _**

Lumiere turned to Babette, seeing her flustered expression, "Mademoiselle, are you alright?" she asked.

She paused, before answering automatically, "Oui." However, when she saw the Frenchman raise an eyebrow, the maid sighed, "No. The incident with the Master frightened me a little."

The maitre'd smiled sympathetically, "I understand. The way he talked to you and grabbed you was inexcusable. However, I think that all you need is something to clear your mind," he gestured out the window to the gardens, "Care to take a walk with me?"

They walked through the beautiful castle gardens, admiring the scenery. The flowers seemed to be gathered into their types or colours. There were patches of red roses, pink roses, lilies, nodding violets…any flower you could imagine. Although it was Spring, the air was somewhat chilly because of the early time.

Babette bent to smell one of the pink roses, inhaling its intoxicating scent. She smiled, feeling blessed for the moment of peace with the maitre'd. However, she refused to make eye contact with him, and Lumiere was simply wondering what to say.

Finally, the chambermaid spoke. However, her question seemed more of an accusation "I was speaking with Mrs. Potts yesterday, and she said that you used to get yourself into trouble with women. Was that true?"

He sighed, "Oui," he gave her a charming smile, "Even someone like me occasionally has a small mishap with a woman."

Babette rolled her eyes while trying to hide her smirk, "Oh really? Then you are not so perfect after all, hmm?" she teased playfully.

He laughed and answered, "Well, I would usually say that no one is perfect, but it is a lie, you see. I happen to find _you_ the image of perfection, cheri."

The maid smiled uneasily, and the man beside her fell into silence. He had wanted to try so hard to say the right words on their walk, but he had instead made her feel uncomfortable. He decided quickly to retreat to his charm. The young man flashed her a debonair grin. "It appears, mademoiselle, that you are quite oblivious to your own beauty."

Babette glanced at him, "I assure you, monsieur, I am not."

"Surely you are, otherwise you would not rush to defend yourself" he objected.

The maid insisted, "I assure you, I am well aware of my beauty."

Lumiere sighed. "You are truly being stubborn, cheri" he said, crossing his arms.

The young woman scoffed. "Stubborn? You, Lumiere, simply cannot accept that not every pretty young woman will swoon at your flattery" she responded.

The maitre'd responded, "Perhaps I was simply hoping that you would accept my flattery and finally fall into my arms."

Babette smiled, "Clearly, you are as delusional as you are persistent" she replied.

The Frenchman shrugged, "Some women would consider my persistence as a compliment" he answered.

"I did not say that I did not. I must admit, Lumiere, that it feels nice to have such attention" the maid responded.

Lumiere nodded, before saying the question he had wanted answered for weeks, "Babette, s'il vous plait, listen to me. I do not understand why it is that you hold great prejudice towards me."

"It is not only you" she replied.

Lumiere nodded, and then said "I understand that your past has affected your judgment, but not even that can make you as wary of a man's affection as you are."

At this, Babette walked away swiftly. The maitre'd let out a frustrated sigh, before following her quickly. He followed the maid into the stables, before clasping a hand gently around her arm, turning her to face him. The young man locked eyes with her, "Babette, s'il vous plait, tell me. It is alright."

The maid sighed, "Very well. It is just…men have always treated me like a trophy, something to show off to their friends. I wanted more then that, I want more then that. I just do not want to be hurt like I have been so many times."

The Frenchman nodded, "I see. Merci beaucoup for telling such a secret to me, I feel honoured" he answered.

Suddenly, one of the horses that had been sleeping directly beside Lumiere, shifted, causing the Frenchman to trip in surprise. He fell against one of the stable walls, both hands out to prevent himself from crashing against the wall. It was only when he recovered from the initial small shock that he realised what position he was in. Babette was pressed against the wall on her back, Lumiere's hands were on either side of her head, and their bodies were pressed firmly together. Babette locked eyes with him, "What convenient timing" she said, attempting to hide her small blush. She had to admit, having the young man so close to her was something she enjoyed.

Mercifully for her, Mrs. Potts's voice came from beside them "Well, um, should I give the both of you some privacy?" she asked somewhat awkwardly. Lumiere and Babette turned to her, and she gaze the maitre'd a look that screamed 'just _what_ do you think you're doing with her?'

Babette literally shoved the Frenchman away, and turned to the old woman, trying to think of how to explain. However, her companion answered before her, "Madame, it was the horse, he knocked me and I fell."

Mrs. Potts nodded, "Alright. Now, you two get inside. Poor Cogsworth is getting all flustered" she answered.

As soon as they stepped back inside the castle, Lumiere and Babette were greeted by the irritated Head of Household. "Where have you two _been_?" he snapped.

The maitre'd questioned calmly, "Mon ami, we have completed our duties, so are we not allowed some time to ourselves?"

Cogsworth shook his head, "Absolutely not! Both of you should know by now that your duties are never done until the end of the day!" he objected.

The Frenchman sighed, "Very well" he answered. He grinned, drawing Babette closer, "Now, if you do not mind, I think I shall escort the lovely mademoiselle to her next set of duties."

Once they had arrived at the library, Lumiere walked inside with her, closing the door softly behind him. Turning, he said seriously, "We need to talk."

She glanced at him, starting her duties, "What must we talk about?" she questioned.

"We must talk about what happened in the stables" he replied.

Babette smiled at the memory, "Really?" she asked.

The maitre'd nodded, "Oui, I need to discuss some things I said."

The young woman then smiled coyly at him. Lowering her eyes seductively, she purred, "Oh monsieur, I can only assume by what you said several days ago, now accompanied with your comment earlier, that you have been admiring in quite some detail."

Lumiere nodded, entranced by the movement of her hips as she sauntered towards him. He whispered, "Oui, and yet you still remain unknown to me."

The maid played with his cravat causally, "You know, some mysteries are better left to be just that. It…helps with the allure" she replied softly.

The Frenchman murmured, moving closer to her, "Does it really?"

"Mais oui, ma cheri" the maid responded.

The young man moved closer, bringing a hand to slide gently past her waist to rest at her lower back. He whispered, bending his head to meet her eyes, "Well, then I have to say that you are telling the truth, for I continue to find you more and more alluring every day" he murmured.

Before she was given a chance to reply, Babette felt her heart race as Lumiere's lips pressed against hers as he drew her closer.

It was moments before she abruptly pulled away, her gaze heated from both anger and, to her shock….desire. Lumiere must have gotten her silent message, because he stepped back slightly, releasing his hand from her its place.

Babette simply stared at him, processing what had happened. Her lips still tingled from the sensation. The maid saw the look in his eyes when her own locked with them. She had seen Lumiere's playful side, but she was certain what had happened was not playful. There was a fine line between playfulness and honesty…and the maitre'd had past the banter.

…

**Ooh damn! **

**I'm going to be a little mean and leave you with that cliffhanger for a little while, but I will post the last two chapters later today! **

**I'll see you then and please review, **

**-Babetteisawesome **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the second last chapter! Enjoy! **

…

_Chapter 14:_

**_Revealing the Truth_**

A short period of silence passed between them, before Babette said softly, "I…I have work to do, monsieur."

The Frenchman nodded, "I can see that" he answered. Pausing at the door he glanced at her, hurt and longing in his eyes, "I shall see you later then, cheri."

The maid could only stare after him as he left. She pressed a finger gently to her still tingling lips, the feel of Lumiere's mouth still lingering. "Why is it that someone so irritating can make me feel such conflicting emotions?" she muttered. She shook her head, letting out a sigh. The kiss had been unexpected and alarming, but at the same time, the young woman wished she did not push him away as soon as she had.

No sooner had she started her duties, then Babette's mind began to wander to the maitre'd. The young woman could not forget the look in his eyes when he had left, or the way his mouth had softly and carefully covered her own as they kissed, and the strong desire she had felt to continue such a moment. _Mon Dieu, what is happening to me? I…I am drawn to a man whom I despise! _

All of a sudden, the library door opened again, and she heard someone walk in. The maid gritted her teeth as she heard Amelia ask mockingly, "What's the matter Babette? I heard that the Master yelled at you and Lumiere."

"He did, oui. However, I am not upset by it" she answered. _That is, not now. Now I have something else on my mind_.

The blonde questioned, continuing to play dumb, "What did he yell at you for?"

The young maid glanced at her over her shoulder, attempting to look spiteful, "That is none of your concern."

"It is, actually. Did he catch you not doing your duties?" inquired Amelia.

Babette turned to her fully, growing more and more irritated, "I do not see why you are so concerned about this. It is not like you have ever cared about me before."

The blonde smiled sweetly, "Well, I changed. I'm concerned about you now. So, what happened?" she questioned.

"That is not your concern" the younger maid replied.

Amelia crossed her arms, "Stop being so stubborn. Mon Dieu, if I did not know the reason you were called, I would be incredibly upset with you now" she snapped.

Babette froze. She narrowed her eyes, and glowered at the older woman. "It was _you_. You were the one who told the Master that I was missing my duties" she hissed.

The blonde maid twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "It does not matter if I did. I did not get my desired result" she replied.

"I am going to tell everyone about this" the other woman threatened.

Amelia laughed, "Go ahead. Everyone's too afraid of the Master to do anything."

_I know one person who is not._ Without saying a word, the younger of the two left the room, not looking back.

Babette raced through the halls, searching desperately for Lumiere, "Where is he? Just when I need him, he disappears" she muttered.

Meanwhile, Lumiere was in the kitchens, busily instructing his staff, when Cogsworth ordered from behind him, "Care to explain what that little incident was about?"

The Frenchman turned to him, "Mon ami, if you are speaking of the small misunderstanding with the Master, then it was nothing" he replied.

The Head of Household scoffed, "I am talking about how you deliberately disobeyed him and dared to insult him!" he responded crossly.

Lumiere rolled his eyes, "Mon Dieu, you sound like the prince" he muttered.

Cogsworth continued, choosing to ignore his comment, "Why would you do such a thing? Do you have any idea how much of a risk that was?"

"Of course I do. I did it because he was being incredibly rude to Babette, and she does not deserve that" the tall man answered matter-of-factly.

His friend let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair, "For heaven's sake Lumiere, can't you just forget about trying to impress the girl for one minute. I know it was yet another one of your thinly-veiled attempts to woo her, and this one was particularly foolish!"

Lumiere's face took on a rare expression of seriousness. He said, "Mon ami, I…I was truly defending her."

The Head of Household scoffed, "Why would you do that, unless…" he drew in a quiet breath and added softly, "Unless you're genuinely in love with her."

The maitre'd sighed, "I do not know. She confuses me so much…yet I am more and more drawn to her. She is perfect in every way, so oui, you could say that I find myself helplessly in love with her" he confessed.

Cogsworth smiled softly, "Well, I'm not the one you should be saying that to, it's her" he replied.

Lumiere took a deep breath, "I know. It is just…I…I do not know how."

His friend's smile turned to one of amusement. Teasingly, he asked, "I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly? Did I just hear you, the great Casanova, say that you aren't sure what to tell a lady?"

The Frenchman rolled his eyes playfully, "Don't rub it in" he answered.

All of a sudden, Babette's grateful, breathless voice came from behind them, "Merci le Dieu Lumiere, I have found you at last! I have a very pressing matter to discuss with you."

The maitre'd, caught off guard by her presence for only a few seconds, inquired, "What is it that you want to discuss with me, cheri?"

Babette blinked a few times, "Pardonnez moi? What did you call me?" she asked.

Lumiere cleared his throat nervously, "Um, nothing cherie, nothing. It does not matter" he answered. He followed her until they were out of sight, before he questioned softly, "What is the problem?"

The young maid replied in a hushed tone, "Amelia is the one who told the Master about me missing my duties. I am certain now that she wishes for me to be away from here so that she can have you to herself."

The Frenchman gently took her hands in his, meeting her eyes, "Je vous assure ma cheri, you have nothing to fear. I will never let anything happen to you, I promise" he whispered.

Her heartbeat sped at his words as she continued to stare into his eyes. The memory of their kiss came back to her, and she dreamily remembered the feeling of the older servant's lips against hers. However, Babette soon shook her head to clear her mind, and asked, "What are we going to do about Amelia?"

"She is not an issue. The Master will not listen to her if she even comes to him personally again to make another accusation. I will not let her, or anyone, bother you so much" Lumiere answered.

The young woman drew a breath, refusing to look away from him. _I cannot…I should not. Love is the last thing I need._ However, did chose not to listen to the warning in her mind. _He promised to protect you and care for you. No one has ever done that before. _

Suddenly, Cogsworth came up behind Lumiere and pulled him away from her by the collar of his cravat. The older man glared at him, "I cannot have you fraternising with the staff when you both have work to do" he snapped.

Babette nodded, "Oui monsieur Cogsworth. I shall go and do just that" she replied.

Hurrying away to the lounge quickly, she silently thanked the Head of Household. The tension with Lumiere had been too much. _I…I just need some time to think, that is all._


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter everyone! This will be really romantic, obviously. Get ready Lumiere/Babette fans! **

…..

_Chapter 15:_

**_Confessions _**

Babette sighed, placing her duster on the mantel above the burning fireplace. She could not concentrate on her duties, when her thoughts were completely on Lumiere.

The maid collapsed in one a chaise. She closed her eyes tightly in thought. _I have to stop thinking about him. Love is bad for me. This will only end badly_.

The young woman clenched and unclenched her hands as her mind swam. _I cannot love him! He…he is absolutely intolerable…and oddly handsome…and his lips are so soft…wait, what am I doing? Lumiere should be the last thing on my mind!_

Giving a growl of frustration, Babette snapped her eyes open and simply lay on the chaise, placing a hand on her head. "Why does this have to be so difficult? Why am I _making_ it so difficult? This would not be a problem if I had just avoided him as much as possible from the start" she muttered.

Meanwhile, Lumiere was pacing the dining room in front of Cogsworth. The Head of Household reprimanded, "Oh, would you stop that pacing? You might very well wear a hole in the carpet!"

The Frenchman shook his head, "My apologise mon ami, but I am distracted," he answered.

The shorter man replied, "Why don't you just stop all of this and _tell _the girl how you feel?"

"I cannot. She shall reject me once again," responded the maitre'd.

The Englishman offered, "What if she doesn't?"

_Then I shall be the happiest man on this earth_. Lumiere pursed his lips. Ignoring his friend's statement, he said, more to himself that anyone else, "If she rejects me, then I will simply move on. I have never let one woman alone get to me like this."

"But you're obviously quite troubled by Babette," Cogsworth pointed out.

Lumiere threw his hands up, "I know! She torments me constantly by the smallest glances my way! She is an angel from above!" he responded.

The Head of Household rolled his eyes, "Then _tell_ _her_ that! Why are you having so much difficulty?" he asked.

The tall maitre'd turned to him, ceasing his pacing. He explained, "Because, mon ami, words of love flow like water for me…but sincerity? Oh, that is completely different. I find that sincerity is impossible!"

The Englishman shook his head, "Oh nonsense. I think you're just afraid that you're finally maturing and genuinely feeling love for someone."

Lumiere stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he nodded. Swallowing, he said, "Pardonnez moi, but I must go and see someone."

Once his friend had left the room, Cogsworth shook his head and muttered, "I get the feeling I'm going to regret speaking to him about that."

In the meantime, Babette was doing everything she could in order to stop thinking of Lumiere. She read, dusted, attempted to nap, and did her embroidery. However, all of her efforts were in vain.

All of a sudden, the lounge door opened and a familiar voice asked, "Babette, may I have a moment of your time?"

The young maid resisted a groan, "Oui Lumiere" she answered.

He entered immediately, shutting the door behind him. The Frenchman took a deep breath, "I have something to say to you, mademoiselle."

She turned, somewhat nervous by his comment, "Oui?"

"I…I know that my…actions earlier, caused a reaction in you. However, I am once again at a loss to exactly what it was" he replied.

Babette asked, her voice a whisper, "Why is it that you seem to pride yourself on unravelling all my secrets?"

"Because, cheri, you are very confusing and mysterious to me," the maitre'd added in the same tone. He added, keeping his voice hushed, "But that just makes you even more interesting."

The young maid questioned, her breathing becoming slightly deeper, "Am I truly interesting to you?"

Lumiere bent his head, and softly leant his forehead against hers. Staring into her eyes, he replied, "Oui. You, cheri, are the most captivating woman I have ever encountered, and I find that I have developed a deep, inexplicable affection for you."

Babette answered, "Monsieur Lumiere, you have clearly driven me to the edge of reasoning, for I am unconditionally and purely infatuated with you."

The young man chuckled softly, "I see that you have come to your senses at last," he responded.

The maid smiled, her heart rate accelerating. "Oui, I believe I have. I am just glad you found me in time, before I gave up all hope of ever finding someone to love me," she replied. She let her eyes slide closed, and found herself being overjoyed in the sensation of Lumiere's mouth against her own.

He pulled her gently closer, embracing her warmly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The End of Book 1

…

**Awwww! **

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but it just turned out that way. **

**I hope everyone liked the first book. I know that updates weren't very far between, which probably ruined it a little. However, at the same time I have to stress that Book 2, although it will most likely be up tomrorrow, will take a LONG TIME with updates. Between finding time in between school to write the chapters, and then waiting for the lovely CarolNJoy to beta read them…yeah, updates are going to be awhile. **

**I'll see you soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **


End file.
